One Night With Some Random Guys
One Night With Some Random Guys is the first game in the Random Guy franchise, it's a FNaF-Fangame, created by AnonymusSpringtrap. This game takes inspiration from the videogame Five Nights at Freddy's. The game had an unreleased and lost version, called Five Nights With Randomguys (old). There is two sequels and a prequel is in development, as well as spin-off titles too. Gameplay The game takes place in the abandoned restauraunt, CRAB, which is an exact copy of the Krusty Krub, from Spongebob Squarepants. The player is in the Kitchen all the time, except in the Last Night. The player has access to nine security cameras. The suits begin moving at different locations. If a suit enters the office, the player has to push the button of the entrance, where the suit came from. If the player is too slow, or presses the wrong button, the suit will jumpscare the player, resulting a death, and a game over. There are planned to be death minigames, randomly appear when the player die. To complete the game, you have to click on the knife, and get the key from Laughing Jack, and escape the place at six. The Bonus Night takes place in the CRAB restauraunt, but all suits are very agressive, and Jack is missing. If you complete this too, there is a Final Night, after that you completed the game, and you have access to the Extras. Plot You are just a random person, who don't know why is in the CRAB restauraunt. After Phone Man tells you that the only way to escape the place is to gain a key from a suit. However, there is a bonus night, which is just a dream, and the Last Night, which takes place in your House. List of characters Humans * Randomguy: A random person, who has been kidnapped by Laughing Jack, because he destroyed an old music box, and Jack became angry. Randomguy wakes up in the CRAB restauraunt, where the possessed suits attack him. He escapes the place, but Laughing Jack follows him home. * Phone Man: He is the current owner of the CRAB. He tolds the player to how to escape the place. Suits * Serk, the Oger: a red and ghost-like version of Shrek, the Ogre. He lives in the Swamp, which is in the Cupboard. * Ohyeah Crab: a dark and glitchy version of Mr. Krabs from the Spongebob series. He starts at the Crab Office. * Bags Baney: a dark version of Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes. He starts from the Behind Room. * Laughing Jack: a monochrome colored clown, based on the creepypasta with the same name. He starts in the ERR Room, but only if you pressed on the knife. Trivia * There was a mechanic called Ohyeah figure based on the video meme, Oh yeah, Mr. Krabs. It was meant to used against Ohyeah Crab, but it was scrapped due to that suit is not the primary antagonist, and it don't need a seperate mechanic. * The name of the Bonus Night was originally called Hard Mode, but it was changed beacuse the Last Night. * If you stay long enough on the title screen, Laughing Jack will jumpscare you and the game will quit. * The title of the game in the title screen glitches to the word DIE. * There were originally six suits planned in this game, but it's too much for the three nights.